Reunion
by cherryberryblablabla
Summary: Thorin knew this quest could bring him a lot of trouble and unexpected events. He thought he was prepared for anything and anyone. But what he wasn't ready for was her; someone he knew, loved and lost long ago, thinking that he'll never see her again. And her name was Thardeth. NOT ROMANCE, but still Thorin/OC.
1. A Bad Dream

**Welcome!**

**This is not a romance Thorin/OC story, but I think that it will be interesting to read. It is about a young she-dwarf looking for her possible family, and as she planned to go to the Iron Hills, her path crosses with the Company of Thorin Oakenshield. Neither of them knew, not Gandalf, not Balin, not her that this could happen, but the biggest surprise it was to Thorin, who thought that there was no chance for him to see her again.**

**There will be no romance for this OC in the story, only friendships and close relations.**

**I hope you'll like this, and that this story will be worth reading.**

**Here we go, then. Chapter one.**

* * *

_She ran away from her chaser, avoiding the beheaded and bloodied corpses that lied on the wet, muddy ground. She didn't look back for a moment, for she knew that it would probably be her last._  
_The fire was burning all around her, and her ears were filled by screams and cries, as well as the growls of the disgusting attackers._

_Her chaser, an orc, couldn't catch her up, for he was too clumsy on the slippery ground. Instead he faceplanted the mud, while she continued running towards the door, back into the town._  
_But the door began to close, and as she reached it, the door isolated her from her people and the small group of the attackers inside the town. She gripped the bars and called out for help, seeing that one of the fighters looked at her with horror written in his eyes._  
_'' HELP!'' She called out, and the person started running towards her, shouting out her name._  
_But then her chaser caught her up at once, and she screamed and kicked him, trying to get free._  
_She looked at the doors that were getting farther and farther from her, seeing that the person was now shouting through the bars while gripping them tightly._  
_'' HELP!'' She shouted again, but the person was then attacked, only to get knocked out the next moment. She watched it in horror, while her chaser carried away the small she-dwarfling away._  
_'' NO!''_

Thara jolted awake, looking around from her bedroom while gripping her sword in reflux.  
_Relax, girl._ She thought. _It was just a bad dream._  
She sighed, letting go of the hilt before she stood up from her bedroll, stretching out as she stepped on the Sun from her well-hidden spot. The birds were chirping merely, even though the morning was still young.

And so was she. Well, for a she-dwarf, she was, but if she were a human, she would already be on the end of her life. Eighty-six years would have intimidated her if she still had thought she was just a mere human. But now? Now, when she knew her true blood, she knew that her life was just starting.  
She took off her small and thin rectangular medallion made of silver she wore ever since she knew for herself, thoughtfully tracing the lines that were representing a letter. _Th._ A Khuzdul Th.  
_Th like Thara._ She smiled and then pressed it between her palms on one way, then on another, and then on another. She didn't know why was that so dear to her, but every time she saw a small key-like shape appeared on her palm, she smiled like she was still a child. She did it every morning, and every time she did it, she could remember a scent of iron and sweat, as well as the heat. She wondered what could cause her such memory.

She lost the memories of her first years of her life. The first thing she remembered was fire, screams, struggle...  
Death.

But she never gave up. In around eighty years she grew up into a strong traveller, not letting any villain, even a troll, scare her. She knew she had nothing to be afraid of. Who did she live for anyway? No one but herself.

She sighed, shaking away her thoughts before she rolled her bedroll and shouldered her pack and quiver, while her sword lied steady by her left leg. It was just a simple sword, for she was much better in bow shooting. That was mostly how she earned money for food and weapons – teaching younglings how to fight in the towns and villages she passed through.  
And now it was time to go to Bree. She sighed, knowing that she would have to buy a pony, for her next destination after Bree was very far away, and she knew that the road was very long and dangerous.  
She wanted to see the Iron Hills. She wanted to know if there was someone who could know from which family she came from. She passed through every single dwarf settlement she knew off, save for the Iron Hills, looking for her family. She never knew who was in her family, but hope was always there.

After she ate the last bits of bread and hare she caught last night, she counted her money. 124 gold coins. Should be enough for a decent pony.

She started walking through the forest of the Far Downs, looking around to see if there was anything to hunt. She knew that a good bird or hare would give her just enough for the evening, while the next morning she would have to find something else to hunt. She, seeing that nothing was on sight, sighed, hoping that she will have something to catch in the evening.

Around midday, when she already passed the Far Downs, she suddenly heard a familiar whine. She froze, listening to the silence, before she heard another few, along with the cries and grunts of the victim. She frowned, knocking an arrow before walking towards the sound.

Meanwhile, Balin swung his mace against the nasty warg, grunting as the beast jumped back whining. He then twisted, sending the persistent beasts away from himself, but only for several moments. Five full-sized wargs encircled him, and he hoped that his dear brother won't have to go to search for his remains.

In the next moment, one of the wargs' head got pierced by an arrow, right in the eye. It made him squeal with a terrible, high-pitched whine, but then another arrow finished him. Balin looked around for his saviour, but then another warg was brought down by the same arrow.  
Balin then swung his mace at the other surprised beasts, killing them with help of another few arrows.  
He sighed, knowing that his nightmare was now over. He turned around looking for his saviour, surprising when he saw a young girl holding her bow raised, just by the tree line.  
Balin lowered his mace, and the girl did the same with her bow, straightening as the dwarf narrowed his eyes. '' Good afternoon.'' He said, frowning as he slowly started approaching her. She raised her bow again, and he only now noticed that she had an arrow knocked already. He raised his hands slightly, lowering his right one to stab the mace into the ground, before he raised them both again with a slight smile. '' It's alright, lass.'' He said, frowning again at her serious, oval face, before he started approaching her again. Her blue eyes watched his with caution, before she lowered her bow completely. '' I wouldn't hurt my saviour.'' He claimed, and the girls wordlessly nodded.  
He lowered his hands, giving her a wider smile. '' My name is Balin. At your service.'' He said with a small bow, making the girl smile slightly. He straightened, looking at the girl and seeing something familiar.

Somehow there was something that reminded him on something when he saw her, but he didn't know what. Her blue eyes were looking at him with great caution, but with interest as well. Her stance was ready for defence, but had some grace and pride in the way she held. Her dark brown hair was tied in a braid, lying over her left shoulder. Her worn beige leather jacket, dark green tunic, black trousers and dark brown boots revealed her as a traveller, but her skill in bow shooting told him she was much more.  
'' May I know your name?'' He asked, and the girl stiffened.

'' I do not give my name to the ones I just met.'' She spoke for the first time since they met, and Balin turned serious, sensing a strong amount of distrust, but dominion as well. That was true, she never gave her real name to someone she didn't trust; if the naming was necessary, she thought up of a random thing that she could use as a pseudonym. He nodded and then raised his eyebrows.

'' Then why have you saved my life?'' He asked, and her look seemed to somehow... soften.

'' No one deserves to die in the jaws of those _filthy monsters_.'' She spat out those last words, gritting her teeth in anger as she looked at the dead wargs. Balin frowned again, tilting his head aside, for the lass seemed just too familiar to him. But no matter how much he tried, he couldn't remember her.

'' Tell me, please...'' He started, and she looked back at him. '' Do you know how to get to Hobbiton?'' He asked, and she raised her eyebrows, while he smiled innocently. '' I'm supposed to have a meeting soon, but... I think I have lost my way.''  
Of course he knew the way, but he sensed that his curiosity was simply too strong now. The girl huffed and looked at him with amusement.

'' And why would I help you?'' She asked, seeing that the dwarf was not that bad as he could have been.

'' Why did you help me in the first place?'' He asked with a knowing smile, and the girl simply watched him with narrowed eyes, before she too gave him an absent smile.

'' You are quite a wordsmith, master Balin.'' She said, and the dwarf chuckled. She then walked pass him, taking out the arrows from the limp dead wargs. '' I already said why I helped you. '' She said.'' But I do not believe that someone would travel on a meeting without knowing the road well.'' She turned around and gave him a look, before passing by him.

'' And what if I say that you will get paid for it?'' He asked, and she stopped, frowning.

'' What do you mean?'' She turned around, and the dwarf smiled warmly.

'' If you take me to Hobbiton... I will pay you as much as you ask.''  
She looked at him in surprise, while he smiled in satisfaction; he managed to awake some interest in her. She, however, thought about it for a while; she needed money, that was for sure, and Hobbiton was by her way, but she didn't know him, nor did she knew what kind of meeting would that be.  
But she realised that it was nothing of her concern about what that dwarf's plans were; as long as they had nothing to do with her, he won't be a threat. And she needed money, that was for sure. Well, at least this was easier than to teach mischievous younglings.

'' Alright then.'' She nodded, and Balin gave her a nod in confirmation. '' Let's come, then. I have my own destination to reach.'' She said, turning around and stepping into the forest, while Balin took his mace and went after her.

'' May I at least know how to name you?'' He asked, pacing behind her while she gazed around to see if she will now have some luck in finding food.

'' That will depend on me.'' She said, and the dwarf sighed; this was a stubborn one. '' If you earn my trust, you will know my name. But by then...'' She trailed off, aiming for a nice pheasant dozen feet away. '' You can call me Ember.'' She said, releasing the arrow and catching their dinner with a smile, thinking that Ember could do.

* * *

**Well, that was the first chapter! If you have some, please let me know what you think. Hope you liked it!**

**Next chapter will follow soon, as soon as I find some time to edit. Until then, be patient and stay tuned to see what happens in the second chapter of Reunited.**

**Love, cherry.**


	2. Thoughts

**Hey there!  
**

**Finally an update! :D I'm so happy I finally wrote it down, my inspiration is a bit low recently. :/  
But the story will go on, that is certain!**

SkyBlue: I'm glad that you share my opinion! I do like those romance stories too, but there's a lot of them, so I thought a small change would be good! :P I'm also glad you like it so far, and I hope you'll like the rest of it too!

**ACreativeHobbit: Well, here' more then! Enjoy! :D**

* * *

Balin and Thara travelled through the forests and over plains, green hills and small creeks as she was leading him to Hobbiton. He realised that she was using another way, but which seemed much quicker than the one he wanted to use.  
Even though he occasionally asked question, the girl didn't reveal much about herself. For him, she remained Ember, but slowly he started to prove he doesn't mean her harm. She started realising that the dwarf was rather warm and light-hearted, even sharing what he had left of his own food with her, despite her first denying. And finally, the sixth day he managed to find out something about her. Or, better to say, the sixth night.

As the fire cracked and the sparkles flew up into the night air, Balin finished his half of the other pheasant Thara caught. He watched the thoughtful girl as she finished her part, leaving the bones on one small pile near them. As she finished before him, she held her sword sheathed in her lap, gazing around from time to time and making sure no danger is near. He tilted his head slightly, still interested with the girl.

'' So, Ember...'' He started, and she looked at him indifferently. '' How come you did tell me your name in the end?''

'' Who said it is my real name?'' She asked, unsheathing a small part of her sword when she heard a sudden, but distant screech. Balin jerked slightly at the sound, but she unsheathed the sword, sighing in relief. '' Do not worry, it was just a fox.'' She said, and Balin relaxed while she picked through the fire with a thick stick.

'' How come a young lady like you is travelling alone in the wild?'' He asked, and she put the stick aside, repositioning herself so she was now sitting with her back leaned against the tree.

'' First of all, I am not a lady.'' She said, and the dwarf raised his eyebrows while she sighed . '' I never was and I probably won't be.'' She replied, and Balin chuckled on her words.  
'' Second, eight decades is not either young or old for a dwarf, as much as I know.'' She said, leaving Balin surprised with the fact. '' And third – I was raised and live in the wild for the most of my life.''

'' You are a she-dwarf?'' Balin asked in confusion, and she nodded. '' But... you have no beard... and you look-''

'' Thinner?'' She asked, and Balin blushed slightly, ashamed of the fact that it could be insulting. '' Do not worry; you're not the first one who got confused. Though I thought you already know.''  
She sighed deeply, looking at the tips of her boots while the dwarf frowned.  
'' As I said, I live in the wild. I live on what I hunt and what I buy. And as I do not have much gold, and sometimes do not find animals to hunt...'' She looked into the dwarf's interested blue eyes. '' I often remain hungry.'' She explained, and the dwarf bowed his head, knowing that it must be hard to live such life. '' I am used to eat less food and yet have enough energy for a while. That is why I do not look as other dwarf women. Though I wouldn't mind to have some more weight.'' She huffed, smiling slightly. Balin's lips curved slightly as well.

'' And do you know why do you not have a beard?'' He asked, and her smile faded when she stiffened.

'' I do not know if that is the real reason, but...'' She sighed, and Balin repositioned to sit more comfortable. '' When I was a child, I... I was taken away from my home by the Orcs.'' She said, and Balin frowned, tilting his head in interest. '' There was an Orc raid in the night.'' She swallowed thickly, feeling unease as she told him the story. '' Of course, people fought, but the Orcs put the houses on fire. One of them was where I lived.  
I ran out, wearing nothing but a nightdress, and soon I was noticed. An Orc started chasing me, and... The Orc gave me no chance but to run out of the town walls, when he was brought down by one of the defenders. '' She sighed again, and Balin listened carefully, wanting to find out more about the girl. '' Another one started chasing me soon enough, while there was an order to close the gates.'' She said, remembering the defender that tried to reach her desperately. '' I didn't get inside on time, and... the orc took me and carried me away.'' She then laughed wryly. '' Unfortunately, the orc was too blind to see a burning roof collapsing from the house we were passing by. The roof collapsed partly inside the house, partly on the road, and...'' She paused, trying to ignore the unease she felt in her heart as she remembered her first great pain. '' The orc got killed the same moment it fell on us, and his body, fortunately, protected me from the same. Unfortunately... it didn't protect me from the fire, and I got burned. My face, arms, legs... They all got burned, some less, some more.'' Balin was now watching her sad blue eyes with shock, not even imagining she could have such past behind her.  
She sighed again, looking back at the elder dwarf. '' However, I still had strength to get out of there. I managed to put out the fire that caught my clothes by throwing myself in the wet mud.'' She spat out in disgust, and the taste of dirt and earth reappeared in her mouth at the memory.  
'' When I did it, I got up and simply ran. I ran as far and as fast as I could, until I just fell, in the middle of the cold, dark forest.'' She said absently, remembering how afraid she was. '' That is my first memory. I don't remember my family, my early childhood... nothing. The first thing I remember afterwards was wandering through the forest. My already serious wounds got infected, and I was sure I would die if there weren't for a group of human merchants.'' She said, and that was the point she stopped at, considering that she told the dwarf even more than she should have.  
'' And what about you, master Balin?'' She asked, and he frowned. '' What can you say about yourself?''

He straightened, smiling slightly. '' Well, I... I was born and raised in Erebor. If you don't know that name, it is the-''

'' Lonely Mountain.'' She interrupted him, and he stopped, nodding. '' I do know for the destruction of the great stronghold. I know for Smaug, and for Dale. As a traveller, you hear and know many tales.'' She said. '' I apologize for interrupting. Please go on.''

Balin nodded and sighed. '' I was considered very mature for my age as a dwarfling, and I was offered to become an advisor. I accepted, and soon I became one of the councillors. And when he came to the certain age... I became the advisor of prince Thorin himself.'' He stated proudly.

She frowned upon hearing that name. '' Thorin? Thorin Oakenshield?'' She asked, and he nodded.  
'' I've heard the tale about the Battle of Azanulbizar. I think it was told by one of the blacksmiths in Ered Luin. I think he is quite tall for a dwarf, bald, with tattoos on his head...'' She pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to remember his name. '' I think his name was... Dwain or-''

'' Dwalin?'' Balin asked, surprised.

She nodded, throwing her hands into the air. '' Dwalin, yes. I even think he fought there.''

'' He did. And so did I.'' Balin replied, and she raised her eyebrows. '' He is my younger brother.'' He said with pride, on which she looked at him quizzically. '' And yes, I know what you think. We are not alike at all; he's more of a warrior, ready for action, while I am the calm advisor. But I too fight very well.'' He smiled, and the girl chuckled.

'' That's not what I thought, but... alright.'' She chuckled again. '' I just... I was quite shocked when I heard the story about that battle. When I heard how the prince stood against that giant orc, I simply thought...'' She stopped, trying to find the words.

'' How brave he was?'' Balin asked, but she smiled nervously.

'' Actually, my first thought was that he was the greatest fool I ever heard of.'' She said, and Balin got surprised. '' But when I heard the story about what that orc had done... I don't think I would act differently. And when I heard that... that he lost every member of his family that fought there... I was...'' She stopped, and the dwarf now watched her absent face. '' I was surprised when I realised that... That he lost everyone. His father, grandfather, brother... Only his sister remained.''

'' And his nephews.'' Balin added. '' And even later family.'' He mumbled, and she frowned.

'' Family?'' She asked, and Balin stiffened, knowing that it was something no one talked about. It was something that was unmentioned ever since the event, and it was supposed to remain so. '' I never heard that he has a family.''

'' He _had._'' He said, and she frowned even more, before realising. '' Until he lost it.''

She gulped, before asking. '' How?''

Balin sighed. '' Lass... I know that you told me a lot, but... this is something no one speaks of. It is a forbidden thing, something we all avoid to mention, for if he would hear...'' He trailed off, and she nodded.

'' It's alright.'' She said, and he let out a shaky breath as he remembered Thorin's reaction. She felt ashamed for this, for he already told her too much. '' You already told me more than you should have.'' She smiled at him, on which he smiled back.

'' Thank you, lass.'' He said, but then he narrowed his eyes. '' Tell me, lass...'' He folded his arms. '' How much are you interested in adventures?''

She frowned, tilting her head aside as the dwarf asked her that. '' Well, I...'' She trailed off, not sure what to say. '' Well, I'm actually living in the wild, so I'm not sure what to tell you.'' She shrugged her shoulders, smiling nervously.

'' And would you like to meet the dwarf king?'' He asked, and she raised her eyebrows, surprised by the questions. '' Thorin Oakenshield himself?''

'' I...'' She started, before she sighed. '' Listen, I don't have time for adventures. I have to find my family, if I have any left.'' She said, and Balin nodded. '' We should get to Hobbiton in few days, and when we get there, I'm going to have few more stops, before I take my way to the other side of the Misty Mountains.'' She said, and Balin frowned. '' If I survive, of course.'' She huffed, knowing about the goblin infestation in those cursed mountains.

'' Are you taking the Great East Road?'' He asked, and she nodded.

'' Yes, and I will have to be quick if I plan to get where I'm going before winter falls.'' She said.

Balin smiled. '' And if I tell you that after the meeting... I'll be taking the same road?'' She frowned as she saw the mysterious smile on Balin's face. '' With several _dwarf_ companions?''

She straightened. '' You... you are going to the Iron Hills?'' She asked, on which Balin got confused.

'' No, but... Is that where you are going?'' He asked, and she sighed, closing her eyes. _Dammit._

'' Yes.'' She confirmed, and then shook her head. '' Listen, Balin... I don't travel with company. I mean, I can lead people to places, show them the way, but to travel with them for months... I'm not that kind of a person. My whole life I do not have anyone and I prefer to keep it that way.'' She explained, and he nodded. '' I mean... The only thing I want to know before I die is who my family is or was. That's all.'' She said, deciding not to show him the medallion, at least not yet. '' And I do not want to have someone to get me off my way. After I find out who my family is, I want to spend time with them, I want to get to know them. I want to talk to them.'' She explained, and the dwarf smiled knowingly at her. '' I want to know how is it like. To be loved by your parents, maybe brother or sister... How is it to fight with them, to butt heads over meaningless things...'' She laughed slightly, for that is how she imagined a family.

'' Having a family is a wonderful feeling.'' Balin said, and she listened to his words. '' Whatever happens, either by words or acts, there is nothing that can break that love.'' He said, and she nodded, looking at the fire. '' But you have to know that family doesn't have to be only by blood.'' He said, on which she looked at him with a confused frown. '' For example, Dwalin and Thorin know each other since childhood. They grew up together, and they are not just best friends, but even brothers.'' He explained, on which she tilted her head in interest.  
'' And trust me... Any kind of family, by blood or not, is something we treasure more than anything. Especially our kin.'' He said, and she nodded, while the dwarf couldn't help but yawn.

She smiled, before she laid her sword on her right side and lied on the same side on the hard, grass-covered ground. Balin offered her his bedroll on the first night, but she refused, as she was much more used to the bare ground, for it saved her life several times after hearing riders approaching, either Warg or human.  
'' Get some sleep, master Balin.'' She said, and he smiled. '' We have a long day ahead.''  
He chuckled, and as he was already tired, he soon drifted into sleep.  
Thara, however, stayed awake, for the adventure he mentioned now stirred curiosity inside her.  
But she can't. If she had no other business, maybe, but neither she knew what was it about, nor she knew where were they going. It was better if she would just pass on as she guides Balin to Hobbiton.

And as she thought about it, each time determining it is better to go straight to the Iron Hills, the sky slowly became lighter, and soon the fresh morning was upon the young girl and her elder companion.

* * *

Three days passed soon, and the two finally reached Balin's destination.

It was already evening when they reached Hobbiton. Passing by the hanging wooden sign, the two walked over the narrow path that lead over various hills and fields. Balin looked around, seeing many merry hobbits still working on the markets, while the animals were already closed in and probably sleeping. Everything around them seemed green from the soft, thick grass that covered the small hills.

And in every hill there was at least one hobbit hole.

'' Tell me, Ember...'' He started, and the girl looked at him. '' Do you know where would be the home of Bilbo Baggins?'' He asked, and she frowned, looking on the road thoughtfully.

'' I'm sorry, but I do not think I know. I am not in Hobbiton that often.'' She said. '' But as much as I recall, he is quite respected. Very knowledgeable, calm... I think his home is called... Bag End or something alike. Maybe that could help?'' She asked, and Balin nodded.

'' I think it will help, yes.'' He smiled.

She stopped, looking up at the hanging sign from above and sighed.  
'' It is time to part our ways, master Balin.'' She looked at him, and he gazed up, seeing that they stopped by the stable. '' You should go before the Sun sets, it is easy to get lost in the night here.'' She said, and he sadly nodded.

Then he remembered something, reaching into his pocket. She frowned, not understanding why was he ruffling through his pockets, until he pulled out a small brown pouch, offering it to her.  
'' This is for your guidance.'' He said, smiling. She looked at him in surprise, for it was obvious that the pouch was full, and to her it looked more she was robbing him.

'' I cannot accept this much, master Balin.'' She said, and he tilted his head. '' I am not willing to take more gold than I deserve, and this simple guidance do not cost this much.'' Then she smiled, and took a step back. '' Better to say, I think that this guidance can be considered as a favour, and nothing more. You may keep you gold for something better.''

Balin chuckled, seeing that this girl was really stubborn. '' But I cannot let myself not giving you the rightful pay. I would have got lost if there weren't for you, and for that, I need to give you something.'' He said, and her smile faded when she sighed, seeing that she won't succeed in changing his mind so easily. '' And what do you say about a little deal?'' He asked, and she frowned, interested. '' You will accept this...'' He raised the pouch in his hand. '' And if I will ever need your help, you will at least try to come.''

She bowed her head, her brows furrowing in concentration. She needed gold, and he was more than willing to give her some, even too much. And all she had to do was to promise she will help him if needed. Was this a problem? Yes, and a big one.

'' I will try to come, but remember that I am travelling to the Iron Hills, and I will not stop or draggle along the way unless I have no other choice. So if you will need my aid, you can count on it while I am still close.'' She said, and the dwarf nodded.

'' Seems fair enough to me.'' He said, giving her another warm smile. Thara, even though she tried not to, couldn't resist returning almost every of his warm, heart-melting smiles. Every time the elder dwarf smiled like that, she felt as if he was born to lighten other's souls.

'' Then we have a deal, master Balin.'' She offered him her hand, and he accepted it, shaking it with his gloved one. After exchanging another smile, Balin bid her goodbye and took his own way, while she entered the stable to choose her new companion.

* * *

Later that day, or should we say night, Thara tied the reins of her new companion and lowered to the ground with a tired sigh. Closing her eyes, she leaned herself against the tree and closed her eyes, tilting her head back. She travelled as far and as long as she could, but now she was simply too tired.

She heard silent neighing by her, but ignored it, thinking her companion was simply a bit nervous or something. She certainly was, for she was too tired, and it was very dark. Tonight she was supposed to be careful, for even though the hobbits were a good folk, there was always bad people near the populated areas. That was what she loved about wild – less civilisation, less trouble.

And now, she was intrigued by Balin's offer. To meet a dwarf king? And travel with dwarves?  
She realised that Dwarves were much different that Men; they didn't take their women for granted, nor did they hurt them or anything alike. Quite the contrary, they guarded them like treasure, for they were rare, and often passed away if they were too young to bear a child.  
So she would be safe in that case. But what about the rest? Where were they going? Why were they travelling?

Her thought were interrupted by something slimy and wet sweeping across her face. She wrinkled, confused by a moment, before she groaned.  
'' Braelyn!'' She exclaimed, jumping away while wiping her mare's slobber off her face. She then stared at the brown mare in bewilderment, putting her hands on her hips. Braelyn looked as if she couldn't care less. '' Come on!'' Thara exclaimed, on which Braelyn simply neighed, as if she was mocking her. Thara huffed.  
'' You really are a pain in the neck, are you not?'' She groaned, and Braelyn neighed again, this time approaching her and shoving her snout beneath her right arm, making her chuckle.  
'' Well, I guess that makes two of us, then.'' Thara chuckled, gladly fondling the mare.

She looked up, before sitting down again, watching the stars that shone upon them. The Moon was full, shining down at them while the dark was covering the forest. Everything and everyone were asleep, not including the two.  
After making a small fire, Thara ate some bread she bought with Balin's money. She saved it, for she didn't know where or when she will have a chance to get more. After dinning, she glanced at Braelyn, who was simply standing by her, neighing from time to time. She smiled, before she started digging through her dark green pack. Her smile widened when she found what she was looking for; a small sugar cube she had in case she gets burned was slightly flaming while reflecting the fire. She could buy some more when she gets to Bree, for right now she wanted to cheer up her new friend.  
'' Want some?'' She extended her arm, offering the sweet to Braelyn. She shyly neighed, slowly approaching her, but not taking it. Thara chuckled. '' Come on, it's good.'' She said, and Braelyn finally came closer, licking the sugar from her hand before taking it and crunching it slightly.  
Thara giggled, finding her quite amusing.  
'' Well, Braelyn...'' She sighed, looking up. '' Seems like you'll be stuck with me for a while.''

Thara then lied back, gazing at the stars again. As the fire was warming her up, letting sparkles fly into the air before turning out, she watched the twinkling and shining stars, as if they were looking after her. Not just her, of course, but still...  
She wondered for so many times if those stars were simply the souls of the ones that passed away, carefully watching over the ones that stayed behind. She wondered if there was someone looking after her, making sure she lives for another day, and another, and another...  
She hoped that one day, somewhere, somehow, she will find them. She will find her family, or at least someone who belongs to it.

But now, it was time to sleep. And sleep she shall.  
Covering herself with a blanket, she turned towards Braelyn, who sat down and lowered her head, still watching her with her big, black eyes. Thara chuckled, smiling widely at her mare.  
'' Good night.'' She said, on which Braelyn neighed. Thara chuckled again, huffing when she realised she was talking to a pony. Well, on the other side, who would she talk too, then?

As the weariness and warmth slowly made her sleepy, Thara entered the world of dreams, not even knowing that the adventure she refused to join will soon turn her into something much more than a poor traveller. But before then, she had to rest, for the path she was about to take was both long and dangerous.

And not just for her.

* * *

**Here's something more about Thardeth, then! It will mostly follow her, but there will be some parts where the perspective will be changed. Next chapter, for example, will have that change. **

**Next chapter; Reaching Bree, Thardeth meets some old friends on the road. Some she's glad to see, some she would rather avoid. But no matter what, the road was still waiting.  
**

**Be patient for the next chapter of _Reunion_ to appear! Until then, bye!**

**Love, cherry.**


End file.
